Paid to Love
by TwilightObsessed522
Summary: Edward is a male escort who is given the job of showing a broken young woman what it is like to be treated right for a single night. But will Edward get more out of it than money and sex? Rated M for mentions of abuse and lemons.


**A/N: Hi, everyone. For those of you following my story Northern Light, this one-shot is why I haven't updated in almost two weeks.**

 **It was my 25th birthday over a week ago, and I wanted to do something different as a gift to myself, and I came up with this.**

 **Summary: Edward is a male escort who is given the job of showing a broken young woman what it is like to be treated right for a single night. But will Edward get more out of it than money and sex? Rated M for mentions of abuse and lemons.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_.**

* * *

 **Paid to Love**

 **EPOV**

"Yo, Eddie! Hurry the fuck up in there, dude! You're not the only one with plans for tonight!" Emmett, my roommate and best friend shouted, as he impatiently banged on the bathroom door.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett! I'll be out in a few minutes!" I hollared back at him as I rolled my eyes. God, he could be so annoying sometimes. I leaned towards the mirror again and slowly dragged the razor across my cheek, leaving a smooth clean path in the shaving cream. I turn on the faucet and run the blade under the water and then tap it against the side of the sink a few times to make sure it was clear of anything. I then put the blade to my skin and repeated the process over and over again until my face was perfectly smooth, with just the tiniest hint of shadow left.

I cleaned my razor off and put it away, before leaning over the sink and cupping my hands beneath the running water and splashing it on my face to remove any remnants of shaving cream. After that, I quickly brushed my teeth for the second time today, and then tightened the towel that was wrapped around my waist so it wouldn't fall and proceeded to exit the bathroom, finally allowing Emmett to get in there and stop his bitching.

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me, letting my towel drop to the floor as I make my way over to my closet. After spending a few minutes debating on what to wear, I finally decide on a crisp, white button down shirt and a dark, fitted suit and matching pants.

Once I was dressed, I put on a pair of dark socks and my nice leather shoes. I walked over to mirror that hung on the back of my bedroom door and ran my fingers through my still slightly damp hair until I got it the way I like it. Messy, yet stylish.

Grabbing my wallet and phone off of my dresser, I tucked the wallet into my pants pocket and turned my phone on. I wanted to double check the info that my boss Garrett, sent to me about my date for the night. I tapped and swiped at the screen until my email appeared. I selected the message at the very top of the list and opened it up.

 _Edward, I've got a new client that's using an escort service for the first time and I thought you'd be the best choice for her. Her name is Isabella Swan and she is 25 years old and single. She's five foot three, petite, and is a brunette with brown eyes._

 _From what I've gathered, she hasn't had the greatest luck with guys, and just wants to feel loved and cherished, so just be your sweet and charming self, and show her how a woman deserves to be treated._

 _Isabella has also chosen the Overnight Deal, so the plan for tonight is that you are to meet her at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel, Room 123, at 8:00PM, and whatever happens after that is up to you guys until no later than 12:00PM tomorrow._

 _Have a great time, and if you have any problems, call me._

 _\- Garrett_

I closed my email and checked the time. 7:30PM. I've only got half an hour until I have to meet Isabella. Whenever I get a request like this, I usually go and buy some nice flowers for my date, but I don't have time to do it tonight.

"Shit! I really need to start scheduling my salon appointments earlier," I muttered to myself. This is the third time this month that I've run late for my 'dates' due to those idiots that run the salon. If it weren't for the fact that they do a really good job cutting my hair and waxing my chest and balls, and other beauty shit, I'd go somewhere else.

With a huff of frustration, I pocketed my phone and walked out of my room making a quick stop by the bathroom. Now it was my turn to bang on the door. "Hey, Em! I'm heading out. I'll be back tomorrow," I shouted through the door.

Emmett didn't respond right away, but a few seconds later the door suddenly opened up and there he stood...completely naked with a huge grin on his face. "Got an all-nighter, huh? Sweet!"

I quickly closed my eyes and turned my back to him, swearing loudly. "What the fuck, Em? How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to see your junk!"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him wiggle his hips a little and chuckle. "You're just jealous because I'm bigger than you."

I really didn't want to start something right now. I didn't have the time, so I just shook my head and walked away from him and opened the front door, stepping outside of the apartment. I was about to close the door, when an idea popped into my head. I was going to mess with him a bit. I covered my eyes with my hand and peeked my head around the door, and said, "Hey, Em? That's not what your girlfriend thinks." Then I quickly ducked behind the door and shut it quickly befoere he could throw something at me, chuckling to myself as I imagined the look on his face as I briskly made my way out of the building, and towards the parking garage.

I walked past a couple of nice looking cars until I reached my own. I took my keys from my pocket and pressed a button on the key fob, unlocking the door, and then slid right into the seat of my silver Mercedes-Benz CLA Coupe. After closing the door, I stuck the key into the ignition and listened to the engine purr as I pulled out of the garage and onto the streets of Seattle and made my way to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel.

When I got near the hotel, I followed the sign showing me where to go for valet parking. I got there just in time to see another car ahead of me pulling away, so I knew I wouldn't have to wait very long for my own turn. When the valet came back, I pulled up a little further, and got out, and waited for him to give me my ticket. I pulled my wallet out and stuck it inside so I wouldn't lose it, and then I walked over to the doors of the hotel and entered the fancy establishment.

Not knowing which floor Room 123 was on, I walked over to the desk in the lobby and grabbed the attention of the woman working behind it.

She gave me a big smile and said, "Good evening, Sir. Welcome to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. How can I help you?"

"Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me what floor Room 123 is on? I'm meeting someone there."

"Of course. It's located on the third floor," she answered. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

I shook my head at her. "No. That would be all. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir. Have a good evening."

I stepped away from the desk and quickly looked around for the elevators. Once I located them, I walked over towards them and waited for the next one to arrive. When the doors finally opened, I got inside and pressed the button for the third floor before anyone else could press theirs, making sure my floor was the first stop.

A minute later, I found myself stepping off the elevator and walking down the long hallway, scanning the numbers on the doors as I passed, until at last I reached my destination.

I knocked on the door a few times and a moment later, it opened, and I found myself standing in front of one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

I could feel my pulse quicken as I took all of her in.

Her hair was a dark brown color with a reddish tint and fell down and over her shoulder in a wave-like curl, and I wanted to run my hands through it to see if it felt as soft as it looked. It stood out sharply against her pale, creamy, porcelain skin, which was further accentuated by the royal blue dress she was wearing that fell down to just above her knees.

As my eyes traveled back up the length of her body towards her heart-shaped face, they stopped briefly on her cherry-red colored lips, which looked good enough to kiss, and then up to her eyes...eyes that were a deep, warm brown, reminding me of molten chocolate.

They were also staring right back at me with the same expression I imagined I was sporting myself.

Without thinking, I opened my mouth and said, "I really hope you are Isabella, because if not, I'm going to be the most devastated man on the planet."

"I am," she replied shyly, the corners of her lips turning upwards into a breathtaking smile. "You must be Edward."

Grinning widely, I nodded at her and reached over to pick up one of her hands, bringing it up to my lips and kissing the back of it, making her blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella."

I heard her breathing hitch at my action and she told me, "Call me Bella, please." When I released her hand, she took a step back and gestured towards the inside of her hotel room. "Would you like to come inside?" She asked me, sounding a bit nervous.

"I would like that very much, Bella." I stepped inside the room and she closed the door behind me. I watched as she then walked over to a small table where her purse was sat, and she pulled out an envelope and brought it over to me.

She fidgeted a little bit as she held it out to me. "Um, your boss said I have to pay you before we do anything."

I silently took the envelope from her and placed it inside the pocket of my suit jacket, and although I have done this hundreds of times, this time just felt different...almost dirty. But I pushed that feeling deep down, wanting to keep my focus on the beautiful woman in front of me, and thanked her.

Bella gave me a slight nod, and then began to play with her fingers. "Um, so what happens now?"

I gave her a reassuring smile and moved until I was standing directly in front of her. I grasped her hands gently in my own and looked into her eyes. "Bella, there's no need to be nervous around me. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. However, I would like to take you out to dinner before anything else, if that's alright?"

"Okay," she said softly.

"Do you have any preferences? Italian? Seafood? Maybe something else?"

I waited as she thought about it. "Italian would be good."

"Italian it is then," I beamed at her. I helped her into her coat and we left the hotel, making our way to the parking lot. While we waited for the valet to bring my car around, I looked up some Italian restaraunts located in the area on my phone. Just as the valet was pulling up, she chose what restaraunt we would go to, so once we were both seated in my car, I punched the address into my GPS and we headed out.

We arrived at the restaraunt about ten minutes later. It overlooked the ocean, so after I got out of my car and walked around to the passenger side to help her out, she stopped and took in the scenery.

"Wow! That's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

I stared at her with the light from the moon shining down on her, highlighting her delicate features. She truly was stunning. "I don't know about that. I can think of something even more beautiful."

Bella turned her head towards me and cocked it to the side a little, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Really? What?"

"You."

She turned her gaze away from me and lowered her head, but not before I saw her cheeks pink up. She gave a little shrug and spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper, but I heard her. "That's not true. You have to say things like that. It's your job to be nice to me."

It saddened me that she thought that I had to give her compliments simply because I'm being paid to be here. Sure, it's partly true, but that doesn't mean that I can't believe what I say. And I told her so.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said softly, looking as though she had been scolded. "I don't handle compliments very well."

Now it was my turn to cock my head to the side and look at her curiously. "Why is that?"

She shrugged and looked down at her feet. "I'm not used to receiving them."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"It's the truth."

"Then the guys you have known were idiots." I countered, making her lips twitch in the corners, fighting hold back a smile, but she lost.

"Yeah, I guess they were," she aknowledged with a light chuckle. Then the wind picked up and she shivered.

"Come on," I said, moving to stand next to her and placing my hand on her back. "I think it's time to go inside before we freeze." She nodded her head in agreement and we proceeded to walk toward the entrance of the restaraunt.

As soon as we stepped inside the building, we were hit in the face with a gust of warm air and various different aromas coming from all of the food, making our mouths water.

We were greeted by a hostess, and immediately shown to a table for two by a waitress. I walked over to Bella's side and helped her remove her coat and hang it on the back of her chair, and then pulling it out for her to sit. Once she was, I pushed it forward and went to my own seat. The waitress then handed the both of us menus and left us to figure out what we wanted.

After looking the menu over a few times, I finally decided that I want the Lobster Fra Diavolo. I like a bit of spiciness every so often and I love lobster even more, so it seemed like the perfect choice for me. I saw Bella close her menu and put it down.

"What are you getting?" I asked her.

"The Clam Risotto."

"Good choice." When the waitress arrived to take our orders I told her what I wanted to eat, and let Bella tell her what she wanted. I've found that a lot of women don't like it when their date orders for them. When the waitress asked what we wanted to drink I asked her what she recommended.

"Well, we have a wondeful selection of wines that would go along nicely with what you ordered," she told us cheerfully. "Though, I'd have to check with the chef and find out which ones would work best, if you're interested?"

I looked over across the table at Bella and asked her if that is what she wanted to do.

"I don't drink alcohol," she told me with a shake of her head. "I'll just have a glass of lemon water."

"I'll have the same, then," I said to the waitress. "I think that is all for now."

"Okay. Your food should be ready shortly. Let me know if you need anything." Then she left, I assume to take our orders to the kitchen.

While we waited for our food to arrive, I decided to try and engage Bella in some conversation. "So Bella, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" She asked me curiously.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I make jewelry."

"Oh? Like with diamonds and gemstones?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Um, no. Nothing that fancy. I do beadwork mostly, but I also like to use sea glass and wire sometimes."

"Interesting. Do you sell your stuff online, or do you have a shop?"

"Both, actually."

"Hmm. I'll have to look into them, then," I told her seriously, making her stare at me in surprise.

"Why?"

Now it was my turn to chuckle at her. "As it just so happens, my mother's birthday is coming up soon, and she likes that kind of stuff," I happily explained. "Do you have a card or something I can have?"

Bella gave me a nod and a tiny hint of a smile. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, but I'm afraid they are in my purse back at the hotel. You'll have to remind me to give you one when we get back."

"I will."

"Can I ask you something, Edward? You don't have to answer if you don't want," she asked nervously.

I grinned at her, knowing what was coming. It never seems to fail. "Let me guess, you want to know why I'm a Male Escort?" She nodded in confirmation. "Well, the money is a pretty good reason, but it's not the only one. I genuinely enjoy meeting women and getting to know them a bit, and showing them a good time."

"So, it's not just about the sex?"

I continued to grin, but shook my head at her. "No. Sex isn't a mandatory thing in my line of work. Don't get me wrong, it's a pretty common reason why women want us, but some just want companionship and someone to spend time with." I paused for a moment as the waitress came back with our drinks and let us know our food was almost ready.

When she left again, I told Bella, "I had this one client around the time I first starting doing this, she was about 37 maybe? Well, she had pretty advanced cancer and was interested in exploring more 'traditional' methods of curing it, so she wanted to book a trip to India and China, but she didn't want to go alone, so she arranged to have me go with her. It was one of the most incredible things I got to experience in my life and a real eye opener, too. It made me realize that catering to a woman's emotional needs is just as satisfying and important as catering to their physical ones."

"That makes you one of the rare ones," Bella replied softly with a smile, but I noticed that at the same time, her eyes suddenly seemed to hold a great sadness that wasn't there before.

I started to reach my hand towards her own to offer her some comfort, but the waitress decided that was the perfect time to arrive with our food.

She lowered the tray she was balancing in one hand and grabbed one of the plates off of it, and set it down in front of me. "Here is your Lobster Fra Diavolo." And then she did the same with Bella's food. "And here is your Clam Risotto. Enjoy your meals," she told us cheerfully before going off to help someone else.

The aromas coming from our food were too much to resist and we both started to dig in. I hummed happily as the various flavors of the lobster and spicy tomato sauce hit my tastebuds. Bella must have been enjoying her food just as much, if not more, judging by the sounds coming from her while she ate. She obviously had no idea how _erotic_ she sounded, and that knowledge, along with the sounds...went straight to my dick. I got so hard, I thought it would tear a hole right through my pants.

I needed a distraction and _fast_.

After taking a bite of my food and a sip of water, I cleared my throat and asked Bella about her family.

"It's just my dad and I."

"Really? That's kind of unusual," I remarked while reaching to pick of my glass of water to take a sip.

She shrugged her shoulders and pushed her food around her plate. "Both of my parents were only children, and both sets of grandparents passed away before I was born, and my mom basically abandoned us when I was about three years old," she explained sadly.

I frowned at her. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. What does your father do for a living?"

"He's in the hotel business. Up until I graduated high school, he only had a couple located throughout the state, but once I moved out on my own, he decided it was time to expand his empire. Now, I hardly ever see him because he's busy travelling from one hotel to another dealing with whatever issues pop up." She let out a tiny sigh and set her fork down, focusing her chocolate brown eyes on me. "Enough about me. Tell me about you."

So I did. I told her about being an only child as well, and how my father is a surgeon and my mother is an interior decorator. Bella was quite astonished when I told her that despite growing up with money, once I reached college, I was on my own money-wise, because my parents didn't want me to rely on them for everything, which eventually led to my current career choice.

"Um, I have a roommate, Emmett, who is built like The Hulk, and likes to walk around our apartment buck naked," I said with a slight shudder, thinking of earlier. It instantly made the problem below my waist disappear. But it also made Bella laugh. I think she was actually starting to come out of her shell a bit. "I'd like to think he just does it to mess with me, but in reality he has absolutely no shame whatsoever."

With another chuckle, she asked me, "So, I take it he does that often?"

"All the damn time," I sighed ruefully.

"That sucks. Does he know about your job?"

"Yes. He's one of the few people I know personally that do."

"Do you not want people to know?" she asked with a serious expression.

I cocked my head to the side, trying to think of how to answer that. "It's not that I don't _want_ the people closest to me to know that I'm a male Escort...it would make things a lot easier if they did, but it's more complicated than that. There have been a few times in the past when I've let my guard down and opened up to some of my friends, only to have them turn their backs on me after finding out what I do. So, I guess it's more about-"

"-protecting yourself, than not wanting to be open with others," Bella said quietly, finishing for me with a knowing look.

I nodded. "Exactly."

She smiled sadly at me and replied, "I know a little something about that myself, though the circumstances are different."

"Would you like to talk about it? I've been told I'm a fantastic listener," I said, giving her a little grin and a wink.

That earned me a little chuckle, but then she got real serious again. "It's not something I've told to many people, but maybe it would be good for me." She sighed heavily and added, "But I don't want to do it here. It would be easier if there weren't so many people around."

I nodded, understanding her need for privacy. "Okay. I'll get our bill settled and we can go somewhere and talk." I looked around the room for our waitress, and once I spotted her, I beckoned her over. She came over quickly and I asked her for the bill. She left to get it, but returned only a moment later with a little black folder, holding the receipt inside. I signed my signature on the slip of paper and stuck a wad of cash alongside it to pay for the food, and also left the waitress a hefty tip, before handing the folder back to her. She thanked us quickly, leaving to help another customer that was trying to grab her attention.

I stood up and walked over to Bella's side of the table, gently pulling out her chair so she could get up. Once she had her coat on, we exited the restaraunt, making our way towards my car. I walked around it to open her door for her, but she stopped me.

Looking down towards the ocean, she asked, "Edward, can we go down to the beach and talk?"

I reached up and rubbed at the back of my neck. "Um, yeah, but are you sure you want to do that? It's even more cold by the water than it is up here."

"That's fine. If we get too cold, we can always leave and go back to the hotel."

"Alright. There should probably be a path around here somewhere," I replied, looking around for one. It took a few minutes of walking around, but we finally found it. With every step we took, we could feel the temperature drop further.

I heard Bella let out a soft sigh as our feet finally met the cool sand of the beach, which sank beneath us as we continued walking on in silence.

I got the feeling that whatever she was going to tell me was very difficult for her to let out, so I kept quiet and let her take her time to gather her thoughts. It was nearly ten minutes later before she decided to speak.

"I know you're curious about how I know what it's like to try and protect myself by keeping secrets, but before I get to that part, I have to start from the beginning," Bella told me, her head down and her eyes focused on the lines and swirls she was making in the sand with her foot.

"Okay."

She looked up at me and looked into my eyes for a second, and then she turned her gaze back to the sand. "When I was twenty, I met this guy this guy at a party when I was in my second year of college. His name was Demetri. He was tall, handsome, and really funny. We really hit it off."

She stopped to take a deep breath to calm her nerves before she went on with her story. "We dated for about a year before he asked me to move in with him, and I thought, 'why not?' Things had been really great between us and it just seemed like the right thing to do. But I couldn't have been more wrong."

"What happened?" I asked her quietly, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I watched Bella close her eyes and stop what she was doing. "After I moved in with him, he started to change...and not in a good way." She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Within a few weeks, he became this irritable, mean person. I honestly didn't know what to make of it at that time. I had known this man for an entire year, and had never seen him act that way once in all that time. So naturally, I tried to come up with a reason to explain the changes, and eventually just figured that maybe he was having problems at work and taking his frustrations out on me. I thought Demetri just needed a little time to work stuff out, and we'd be fine.

"But after another two months had passed and things still hadn't gotten better, I had enough. I broke up with him and went and stayed with a friend for about a week before he came to see me, begging me to come back and give him another chance. I loved him, so I did," she said with a quick shrug. "I went back to him, and for a little while, he was like the man he was when we first met, but it didn't last. He started changing again, only this time, he was worse. Rather than just using his words to hurt me, he began to throw things and hit me."

My stomach turned at the thought of anyone wanting to harm this beautiful woman standing in front of me. I was raised to respect and cherish women, not hurt them. But why would someone as intelligent as her, stay with a man like that?

"Bella, I'm not judging you or anything, but why didn't you try to leave him if things were that bad?"

She turned and looked at me, her cheeks glistening with tears. "Because I was scared of him, Edward. That's also why I never told anyone what was going on. It wasn't because I didn't want to, I was just too afraid of what he would do to me, or someone else if he found out."

"So, that's what you meant earlier in the restaraunt?"

Bella nodded at me. "I really wish I had told someone, though. Maybe things wouldn't have ended the way they did," she said with a sniffle, wiping away the tears with her hand.

"Why? What happened?" I asked cautiously. I had no idea what her answer would be, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

She took a deep, shaky breath, and closed her eyes tightly as she spoke. "Most of what I know of that day is second hand information. I can't really recall much myself. I remember going to my shop and working a bit later than usual, because some orders got mixed up and I had to fix them before I left for home. When I finally got back there, Demetri was waiting for me."

I saw her body give a small tremble at the memory, but she kept going anyways.

"He had planned a romantic evening for us, which was a complete surprise to me, even going so far as to make dinner for us. However, he was expecting me to be home earlier, and it got ruined. He was really, really pissed. My memory starts to get a bit fuzzy around that point, but I do remember him shouting at me, though I can't recall his words. I think he may have even thrown things, but I'm not sure. I'll never forget the sight of his fist flying towards my face, though," Bella explained quietly in an almost robotic tone. That last part made me flinch at the visual she gave me.

"I don't remember anything after that, except waking up in the hospital almost two weeks later."

I couldn't stop the gasp that left me, and she turned to look at me when she heard it. "My God! Two weeks? Holy shit, Bella. That's..."

Bella gave me a wry grin and turned her head to stare at the ocean, and listen to the waves lapping against the shore. "Yeah, I know. Demetri really did a number on me after I lost conciousness." She sighed. "According to the doctors, they had to put me in a medically induced coma for the first week, because there was swelling around my brain from the trauma I suffered. But on top of that, I had a small skull fracture, a broken nose, a broken collarbone, some broken fingers and a sprained wrist, three broken ribs, one of which punctured my left lung, and my right leg was broken in two places, requiring surgery to fix it."

"With injuries like that, how did you manage to get help?"

"The next door neighbor actually called the police to complain about the shouting, so they came out to investigate. Demetri had already left by the time they arrived though. They knocked on the door, but when they didn't get an answer they grew concerned, especially after the neighbor mentioned that she didn't see me leave the house. They walked around the house and peeked inside the windows, and one of them spotted me lying on the floor, not moving, so they broke the door down to get to me."

I've met a lot of different kinds of women over the years, some of which have had histories of abuse as well, but none to the degree that Bella experienced. The fact that she went through all of that and is still here, is incredible. I hope that bastard is either rotting in prison or dead. I'd prefer the latter.

Suddenly, a chuckle pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at Bella and this time she had a real grin on her face.

"I know that look, Edward. You're probably imagining some horrible thing happening to Demetri."

I had to crack a smile at that. "You're not wrong."

"You're not the first. You'd have to get in line after my dad."

"So, what _did_ happen to Demetri?" I asked as we started to walk around the beach again, trying to warm up a little.

"He was given a prison sentence with a minimun of ten years with the possibility of parole." When I gave her an incredulous look, she added, "He had a really good lawyer."

"So he can get out someday?"

Bella shook her head. "Not anymore. A month ago, he got a big dose of Karma. His long-time cell mate got released on good behavior, so he ended up with a new one. Apparently the new guy that was placed with him heard why he was in there and didn't approve of his treatment of women, and proceeded to beat him to death."

I blew out a breath of air. "Well, shit. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. It sounds like he got what he deserved."

"I completely agree," Bella murmured softly. She opened her mouth to say something else, but appeared to change her mind. "Um, can we go now? I'm getting really cold now."

"Of course." I had been too absorbed in her story to notice how much colder it had gotten since we first came out here to talk. I really hoped that neither of us got sick because of it. That would just suck.

After we found our way back over to the path that led to the parking lot of the restaraunt, I stopped her before she could start up the steps by gently tugging on her hand. "Bella, I wanted to thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your story. I'm sure that wasn't exactly what you had in mind to do when you requested an escort," I told her while looking straight into her eyes, so she knew I was being sincere.

"I should be the one thanking you, Edward. I really need to open up more about it, but it's not easy. But somehow you managed to get me to." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "As for the second part...no, that wasn't what I had in mind for tonight," she answered shyly, shaking her head at me, which caused her hair to fall in her face.

I reached up and tenderly pushed it back over her shoulder and asked in a whisper, "What _did_ you have in mind, Bella?"

I heard her inhale sharply and she looked up at me with her big brown eyes, so full of emotion and uncertainty. It made my heart ache for her.

"I-I didn't really have anything specific that I wanted to do. I just want to be treated right and feel loved, even if it's only for a night, and so far so good." The tears finally spilled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks before I wiped them away with my fingers, and then I leaned forward and placed feather-light kisses in their places, slowly making my way towards her lips.

"I'm going to make sure that the rest of the night will be even better, Bella," I whispered to her, right before I kissed her. Her lips were cold, chilled from the night air, but they soon warmed up as our mouths moved against one another, gently nipping and sucking as the kiss deepened.

When we both had to pull apart to catch our breaths, Bella asked me to take her back to the hotel. I immediately took her hand in mine, and started up the stairs to parking lot, moving slow enough to make sure she didn't trip, but at the same time with a sense of urgency. Once we reach the top, I fished my key fob from my pocket and unlocked my car, so I didn't have to waste a single moment getting her inside of it once we actually reached it.

A few minutes later, we were both sitting in my car, enjoying the heated seats as I drove through Seattle towards her hotel. It seemed like luck was on my side again as I pulled into the valet parking lot for the second time tonight to find it empty. I pulled up and got out, letting the car idle as I flashed the valet my ticket from earlier, before I walked around to the other side to open the door for Bella and help her out.

By the time we finally reached her hotel room, my heart was racing. I felt nervous, which considering my job, wasn't something I experienced often, especially when it came to sex. But this was different. Maybe it was because of what I now knew about her past, but I had this incredibly strong urge to do whatever it takes to make this as perfect for her as possible, and I didn't want to screw it up.

Bella pulled the key card from her coat pocket and slid it through the lock until the light turned green and then opened the door, stepping inside with myself right behind her. We were both quiet as we removed our coats and hung them up, but the sexual tension between us spoke volumes.

We both turned and faced each other, but neither of us moved right away. We were waiting for the other to make the first move. But when it became clear to me that Bella wasn't going to do it, I did.

I took two steps in her direction until we were standing chest to chest. I looked down at her as she tilted her head back to look up at me. I slowly reached up and carressed her face as I stared into the depths of her chocolate eyes, silently asking for permission to kiss her again.

When she leaned her head forward, I took it as a sign to go ahead, and I softly brushed my lips against hers as I wrapped one of my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I know she could feel my rapidly growing erection through our clothes, because she pressed herself further against me and groaned into my mouth.

When our kissing became more urgent, I finally managed to remove my lips from hers and without warning, I bent down and scooped her up into my arms, making her squeal in surprise.

"Edward! What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. I noticed her eyes had grown darker and her lips were swollen after making out with me. The look suited her.

I smiled down at her, and answered, "I'm carrying you over to the bed."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "But it's only like...ten feet away?"

"I can see that, but I want to." I tried to give a little shrug, but it's not as easy to do with a grown woman in my arms. She looked a little skeptical, so I told her, "Just go with it." She let out a tiny sigh, but nodded for me to continue, so I walked the few steps to the bed and gently set her down on it so she was sitting on the edge.

"You're not going to be able to get my dress off like this," she smirked. Apparently, the shy, nervous woman I met earlier tonight was gone.

I grinned at her and got down on my knees. "I know that." I reached for her left foot, and slipped her shoe off, before doing the same to the other foot. I then proceeded to take a few minutes to rub and massage each foot...something Bella seemed to enjoy.

"Mmmm. That feels so good," she moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Another escort taught me. He was a professional masseuse before he changed careers."

"Tell him I said thank you," she hummed in appreciation.

I chuckled and said, "I'll do that. He'll be happy to hear that I'm making use of his lessons."

When I finished, I stood up and took a moment to remove my shirt and shoes, leaving my pants on, as Bella leaned back on the bed and watched me. It didn't escape my notice how her eyes widened when she saw my bare chest. I wasn't super muscular, but I was toned enough to have defined abs.

"Come here," I murmured at her as I held my hand out for her to grab onto so I could pull her up off the bed. She took it, and once she was standing, I reached up, and carefully slid the sleeves of her dress off of her shoulders and down her arms, while keeping my eyes on her face. She shivered as my fingertips brushed against her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

I continued to push her dress down until it hung around her waist, leaving her breasts exposed. I watched in delight as her rosy pink nipples puckered as the air hit them, and I quickly leaned forward and took one of them into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it for a few seconds, before sucking on it lightly, causing Bella to groan out loud and grab onto the back of my head. I then turned my attention to the other nipple and repeated my actions before letting it go with a small 'pop.'

Grinning up at her, I started kissing my way down her stomach, dragging her dress farther down over her hips and down her legs, until they pooled around her feet, leaving her standing there in her lacy blue panties.

Standing up, I removed my pants and underwear, until I was standing before her completely naked, my hard cock pointing towards her. Bella's gaze dropped down to look at it, and her mouth sort of hung open in surprise. "Um, Edward? You're really going to need to go slow with that thing. It's been awhile."

A huge laugh escaped me at her comment. "Don't worry, Bella. I plan on taking my time with you." I gestured towards the bed. "Go ahead and get comfortable. I'll join you in just a second." She did as I said, and I bent down to grab my pants off the floor to get to my wallet, taking a few condoms out of it before dropping the wallet and pants back on the floor. I tore open one of the packets, and rolled the condom over myself and moved to place the rest on the nightstand next to the bed.

I then moved to the end of it and climbed on up towards Bella's legs, which were spread slightly. Reaching up, I hooked my fingers under the sides of her panties and slid them down and off her legs, right before I tossed them somewhere behind me. I ran my hands slowly up and down her legs a couple of times, and watched Bella's breathing increase as I stopped and grabbed hold of her knees and spread her legs apart.

I could already smell the sweet, musky scent of her arousal, and it made my mouth water. I settled myself onto my stomach with my head between her thighs and locked gazes with Bella, silently asking for her permission to continue.

She gave me a nod, and with that, I leaned my head forward and swiped my tongue over her clit, making her hips jerk off the bed. I wrapped my arms around her thighs to hold her in place as I kept licking her, making her cry out in pleasure and reach down to grab onto my hair, pulling my face closer to her.

"Oh God! Edward, don't stop! Don't stop!" She pleaded with me, her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. I kept up my ministrations with my tongue and then added my fingers to the mix, gently thrusting them inside of her and curling them upwards to rub that spot that would bring her intense pleasure. And I didn't disappoint. Her body gave a jolt when I did it, and her thighs began to quiver. "Oh shit! Edward, I'm-I'm close," she panted heavily.

I hummed to let her know I heard her, and sped up my actions, causing her eyes to roll back in her head as she crashed over the edge, her thighs locking my head in place while she spasmed against my tongue. When she finally came down from her orgasm, she loosened her thighs enough for me to pull away from her and sit up, allowing me to watch her as she tried to get her breathing under control.

I was painfully hard at this point and really wanting some relief, but I did tell her that I planned to take my time with her, so in the meantime, I slowly stroked myself a few times to make things a bit more tolerable, while keeping my eyes on her.

Bella cracked her eyes open and glanced from my face down to my cock, and slowly leaned up on her arms. With a lazy, orgasm induced grin, she said, "If you're that good with your tongue and fingers, I can't wait to find out what you can do with your cock."

I smirked at her and licked my lips, her taste lingering on my tongue. This woman just continues to amaze me. I scooted further up the bed until I was hovering over her between her thighs, and leaned down to kiss her. As the kiss deepened, I reach down between us to place myself at her entrance. I pulled my head back and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Bella said, moving her head forward to capture my lips again and wrapping her arms around me.

I slowly pushed inside of her, feeling her heat envelope me, inch by inch until I was in her all the way. "Mmm, you feel so good, Bella," I groaned, dropping my head to her neck and lightly sucking on it, as I pulled out and pushed back in, starting a slow and steady rhythm.

When she started thrusting her hips to meet my thrusts, I increased my pace and listened to her breathy sighs and moans get louder. After about ten minutes had passed, my arms were getting tired of holding myself up, so I wrapped them around her back and flipped us, so she was on top of me. I lowered my hands down to her waist as she placed her hands on my chest for balance as she rode me, grinding herself down on me, forward and back, over and over again until she threw her head back, shouted my name, and trembled, coming for a second time. The feeling of her clenching around my cock was too much, and I let go with a loud 'fuck!' as my hips bucked a few more times before stilling. She collapsed on top of me and I held her there until my softening dick slipped out of her, and I had to get up to take care of the condom in the small bathroom.

Once I finished with my task, I returned to the bedroom, finding Bella waiting for me underneath the covers with an easy smile on her face, propped up on one arm. I walked over and slid into the bed next to her and laid down, tucking one arm behind my head and lifting the other, so Bella could cuddle against me.

She rested her head on my chest with a contented sigh and layed her arm across my stomach. The both of us remained in that position for maybe an hour or two, talking and laughing about a variety of things, until she drifted asleep with me following soon after. The both of us managed to wake up hours later for a couple more rounds of mind blowing sex, and then went back to sleep, not waking again until it was nearly time for me to leave her.

If I were being honest with myself again, I really didn't want to. I really liked Bella, maybe more than I should. Afterall, she was a client...and I'm a firm believer in not blurring the lines between my personal life and my job. I've witnessed other escorts do it, only for things to not work out well in the end.

But there was just something about Bella that truly attracted me to her, something more than just her looks, and I wanted to find out what it was. Though, as I finished getting dressed and checked my phone for the time, I realized that woudn't happen today. I had to leave and check in with my boss in about fifteen minutes.

I was going to need to see her again, but I didn't know how I would manage that without a way to contact her, if she'd even want me to anyways.

With five minutes to spare, Bella thanked me again for last night, and right before I reached for the doorknob to let myself out, she stopped me, reaching over and placing something inside my coat pocket with a small shy smile and then turning around and letting me leave.

As I walked out of her hotel room, I first thought that maybe she stuffed some extra money in my pocket as a tip, it wouldn't be the first time that happened, but when I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled whatever it was out, I saw it was a business card for Bella's jewelry shop...with her name and phone number on it. I suddenly remembered asking her for one when we had dinner, so I could maybe find a birthday gift for my mom.

I was about to tuck the card back into my pocket when a flash of ink on the back caught my attention. Turning it over, I read:

 _Thanks again for last night. I really enjoyed your company, Edward. Maybe we can see each other again sometime? - Bella_

A huge smile spread across my face and I turned and looked back at the door to her hotel room for a moment, before I continued on my way. Perhaps being paid to love someone will end up working out in _my_ favor for a change.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think?**

 **I'm not very experienced writing lemons or long chapters, so even if it's not very good, I'm still proud of myself for the effort I put into it. I even made the banner myself. :)**

 **I would have liked to maybe try and enter it into a contest, but I never seem to find out about them until it's too late. :(**

 **Oh well. Maybe it will get recommended on TwiFanfictionRecs or something. ;)**

 **This story will not be continued. It will remain a one-shot. Sorry.**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
